Charlas en la Noche
by Psicggg
Summary: Relato muy corto. Un Baby Fic en un contexto totalmente de Universo Alternativo. La premisa es sencilla, Mulder nunca se fue después del nacimiento de William. Leve referencia a 'LORD OF THE FLIES'.
GEORGETOWN, WASHINGTON D.C.

19:37 HRS.

-¿Y qué dijo Doggett?

-¿Tú qué crees? Nos miró a Monica y a mí como si fuéramos un par de locas ignorantes. Desestimó todo y agregó enfáticamente que los insectos no actúan intencionalmente para dañar a alguien en específico entre una multitud.

-Típico. Me recuerda a alguien.- La mujer pelirroja que está frente a la estufa, da una probada a la salsa de tomate para la pasta que también está cocinando para la cena. A pesar de que cuida no mancharse ni quemarse, un poco de la salsa queda impregnada debajo de la comisura izquierda por encima de su barbilla. Coloca el cucharón de madera en la encimera y le dirige una mirada taladrante con los ojos entornados hacia el hombre alto y de cabello castaño que seca un par de biberones para las tomas nocturnas de su hijo, que como acostumbra, despertará con hambre intensa varías veces a lo largo de la noche.

-¡Yo nunca te miré como si fueras un loco ignorante, Mulder!– puntualiza vehementemente, mientras se limpia las manos con el trapo de cocina para luego colocarlo a lado de la cuchara de madera.

Ahora es él quien aparta la vista de su actividad y la mira con fingida indignidad ante su afirmación. –Dana. Cada teoría que lanzaba la descalificabas buscando la respuesta más sencilla.

Ella sonríe, sintiendo como un leve rubor aparece en su rostro. Nueve años juntos y todavía no se acostumbra a que la llame por su primer nombre.- ¿Por qué tú si puedes llamarme por mi nombre?- se acerca a él para ayudarlo a rellenar el dosificador con la formula en polvo.

-Sería raro que llame a la madre de mi hijo por su apellido; ¿no crees? Algo así como muy impersonal y casi siniestro- Antes de que pueda voltearse para hacerle algo a Mulder, este la rodea con sus largos brazos.- Sin embargo adoro el sonido de mi apellido en tus labios.

De repente, unos quejidos se escuchan en la cocina, provenientes del monitor que está en la mesa. -Parece que Will despertó antes de tiempo.- Ambos ven el monitor y cierto desencanto aparece en el rostro de ambos por la posibilidad perdida de lo que este pequeño escarceo pudo haberles ofrecido. Por lo que tendrán que posponerlo, para más tarde. En un rápido movimiento, Mulder succiona el poco de salsa que le había quedado a Scully. -Parece que tu salsa le hace falta un poco de orégano y estará lista, voy a revisar a la pequeña calamidad.- Scully da un largo suspiró luego de que Mulder la suelta y se dirige al cuarto.

Nueve años y todo es completamente nuevo. A veces le crispa los nervios o termina exasperada por sus acciones. Fueron muchos años de vivir sola, pues aunque lo tenía casi de tiempo completo por el trabajo. Ya no tiene esos momentos de paz cuando la jornada de labores llegaba a su fin y cada uno iba a su departamento y conseguía por lo menos un par de horas sin él antes de que llamara por teléfono de madrugada. Ni hablar de los fines de semana en dónde podía alejarse de la oficina, aún cuando de vez en vez acababa acompañándolo en algún lugar perdido de la mano de Dios, por alguna aventura ajena a su trabajo. Pero por otro lado, ahora comparte su cama con él todas las noches; y verlo encargarse del bebé hace saltar su corazón de alegría. Hay ventajas y desventajas. Y como una costumbre infaltable esta nueva dinámica entre ellos nunca fue discutida. Simplemente se estableció de manera tácita. Algo en el interior de Scully se le escapa para tratar de entender que es esto que tiene con Mulder. Llevan dos meses así y no comprende porque él aún conserva su departamento en Alexandria al que va cada vez que se acuerda de darle de comer a esos pobres peces mal alimentados o necesita alguna prenda en particular de su guardarropa.

Scully toma de un especiero un frasco de los seis que hay, para abrirlo y espolvorear una pizca de orégano a la salsa y comienza a integrarlo bien a la mezcla.

-¿Qué pasa?- Scully voltea enseguida al escuchar la voz con tono electrónico que sale del monitor. -¿Está todo bien? Tomaste todo tu biberón a las seis y te puse un pañal limpio, para que quedaras totalmente fresco antes de acostarte en tu cuna. Espero jovencito que no tengamos un problema de insomnio crónico, que con uno en la familia es más que suficiente.- La sola mención de la palabra 'familia' la hace estremecer hasta la médula. Eso son ellos. Una familia sin importar que nombres usen para llamarse o cuáles son ahora sus nuevos roles. Ella es la que trabaja y tiene que pasar horas en Quántico enseñando a los nuevos reclutas del FBI. O tener que acudir a veces a su vieja oficina del sótano del Hoover, dónde encontró su vida y corazón; para apoyar a John y Monica en algún caso. Mulder se hace cargo del pequeño William y de la casa no solo porque no tenga trabajo como agente. Incluso, ahora se percata que ni siquiera platican de dinero o gastos, ella siempre encuentra que los servicios están pagados y siempre hay víveres en la despensa, junto con lo que se necesita para atender a William. Además ella tiene toda la confianza de que su hijo, el hijo de ambos está protegido por su padre por cualesquiera de los peligros que pudieran acecharlo. Sin embargo hay un plan de contingencia que incluye tres maletas con todo lo que pudieran necesitar e identificaciones perfectamente elaboradas por los chicos del Pistolero Solitario, si se llegarán a necesitar. Ella dejaría todo, su casa, trabajo a su madre y hermanos antes que perderlos a los dos. Un par de lágrimas amenazan con brotar de sus ojos azules, reflejo de los sentimientos que surgen de su interior. Scully apaga las hornillas de la estufa y se encamina a verlos cuando Mulder viene con una carga preciosa entre sus brazos.

-Mulder- trata de mantener un pose seria, aún cuando se derrite su corazón al verlos juntos -lo estas acostumbrando mucho a los brazos. Lo sacas de su cuna por cualquier cosa. Después será difícil que lo podamos acostumbrar a que duerma solo.

-Tal vez, pero no puedo evitarlo. Tenerlo entre mis brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Bueno lo segundo mejor.- Mulder le dirige una sonrisa a Scully que es correspondida pues ya no puede contenerla. -¿Ya está la cena? Si lo sostienes un momento yo me encargo de poner la mesa.

-No, no. Deja yo me encargo. No quiero ser la causante de separar al par de pillos.- Scully se acerca de todos modos a darle un beso en la pelusa de pelitos rubios casi rojos de la cabeza de su hijo. -Mulder estaba pensando… no veo el caso de que tengas sufriendo a esos peces por hambre dejándoles sin comer un día sí y el otro también, porque no mejor… los traes aquí y los colocamos en el cuarto de Will.-

-Me parece buena idea, pero mi departamento perderá su atractivo. Admítelo Scully te encantaba ir a casa por la pecera.- Mulder esboza una sonrisa picara en sus ojos chiquitines.

-Sí, era eso por lo que iba a tu casa.- Scully rodea con sus brazos a ambos -Pues si crees que tu departamento no volverá a ser igual, trae tus cosas hay suficiente espacio en este hogar para ti también, así como para tus peces.

Mulder siente que un calor agradable brota de su pecho y se esparce por todo su cuerpo, ante las palabras de Scully. Ambos buscan estrecharse más, cuidando de que el pequeño William no se incomode. -Estoy seguro que mis peces tendrán un buen lugar aquí y se sentirán muy queridos en este hogar.

-Que también es el tuyo Mulder, también es tuyo.- Y con un beso cierran el compromiso para su nueva vida.

Minatitlán; Veracruz a 5 de Junio de 2015


End file.
